RWBY: Hidden Huntress
by Wulfcub
Summary: Ruby Rose is one of the best Huntress' out there. And no one even knows its her! But when her secret gets out, what will she do? Strong Ruby, Huntress Ruby, No Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY : Hidden Huntress**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters and mechanics in the show. That privilege goes to Rooster Teeth.**

" **Hi": Grimm speech**

"Hi : person/faunus speech

" _Hi" :_ _Someone's thought's_

There is a huntress whose identity is unknown. They have only been seen once, and the only known facts are that they use a scythe, and wear a black, hooded cloak. Some people don't even believe that they exist, but those who do, they call them the Shadow Hunter. But the Hunter's real identity is Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY and Beacon Academy student, and her secret is about to be revealed.

Ruby was on a mission which, was to take down a Grimm called a Hydra, a Grimm with seven heads. Each head had bone plated mask with a single spike adorning . The creature also had bone spikes on its tail, and back. It can launch the spikes from its body, making it one of the few Grimm with a ranged option in combat. It also has a thick skin, making it harder for bullets to penetrate. This makes the Hydra one of the more difficult Grimm to take down.

Ruby had just finished packing and snuck out of her dorm at 2:00 am so she wouldn't be found. She left a clone of herself behind as well, so she wouldn't be suspected or missed in case someone woke up or came in. She then proceeded to go through the Emerald Forest, checking around to make sure no one is following her. Now, she was almost at her destination, the Hydra's nest, which was a cave in the middle of the Emerald Forest. Before she went to kill her target, she decided to do an quick supply check to make sure she wouldn't be caught without something crucial.

While rummaging through her supplies, Ruby muttered to herself, "Lets see. Ten regular clips, check. Ten cross clips, check. Crescent Rose, check. Three healing dust crystals, check. Three ice dust, fire dust, and lightning dust crystals each, Check. First aid kit, not check. Well I don't really need it anyway."

After her impromptu supply check, Ruby made her way into the cave. A few seconds later, she came running out of the cave, with the Hydra hot on her heels. She then proceeded to lead the creature to a clearing close to the edge of the forest, where she could use her speed semblance to her advantage.

Once at a clearing, Ruby activated her semblance for a brief moment, just enough to get herself to the other side of the clearing. She then proceeded to unfold Crescent Rose, plant the blade into the ground, and start shooting at Grimm, aiming for the necks of the beast. To her surprise, the Hydra leaped into the air, over her head, and landed farther into the forest while laughing at Ruby the whole way.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. _"Grimm aren't intelligent. Most just run on pure instinct. Sure the older the Grimm the more intelligent it gets, but this one is laughing at me! It must have been alive for an extremely long time."_

" **So, they sent a huntress after me? As if one huntress is enough to stop me!"** The Hydra said with contempt in its voice.

Ruby was shocked. The Grimm could talk! Never has there been a point in history where Grimm have been found to be able to talk. But before she could put more thought into it though, the Hydra suddenly let out a roar that could be heard all over the forest, knocking her backwards. The hydra then tried to impale her with three of its head, but she was able to roll out of the way, grabbing one of the ice dust crystals she had and tossing it at the Grimm, charging it with some aura before hand to activate the effect earlier, freezing the three heads.

Using the frozen heads as a distraction she then rushed over to the main body, and proceeded to cut one of the heads off, and being hit by another head, getting herself thrown into a tree. Cursing, she flipped around in midair, she used the tree as a platform, moving to the left to avoid be impaled by a hail of spikes. Ruby was then forced on the defensive, dodging waves of spikes left and right.

Eventually she got sick of it, and after ducking under a fresh cluster of spikes, she grabbed one of the lightning dust crystals and flung it at the Grimm. The crystal hit its target, and a cluster of lightning bolts rained down from the sky, striking the Grimm dead on. This did nothing more then disorient it, but it gave Ruby the opening she needed.

She ran towards the Grimm, zigzagging to dodge any projectiles the Hydra threw while using Crescent Rose to move faster by shooting, using the recoil from the rifle to increase her speed. She jumped, and started spinning, slicing two more heads clean off.

Meanwhile, team RWBY was doing a routine patrol in the Emerald Forest with the Headmaster, Ozpin, when suddenly they heard gunfire. RWBY and Ozpin rushed towards the noise to see the Hydra and someone fighting. They then see the scythe and black hooded cloak that the figure was wearing, and realized that this was the Shadow Hunter. Before they could make any noise however, Ozpin signaled for them to be quiet, saying, " Don't interfere. Those type of Grimm are one of the hardest to fight. One slip on there part and they could die." So, reluctantly, they just stayed hidden and watched the fight pan out.

Back at the fight, things were going well for Ruby, she had the Hydra on the defensive, and had plenty of ammo and aura left. She jumped over a head that swiped for her and did a vertical spin with her scythe, severing the head. _"Four down, three to go."_ she thought _._

After she landed, she reached into her pouch and pulled out her last two dust crystals, one fire and one ice, she then proceeded to throw them at the Grimm's body, making it backpedal so it won't get hit. But as she did that she didn't notice the single spike that was launched from the Hydra's tail, until the last minute. She ducked, but the spike hit her hood,tearing the cloak off of her and pinning it to a tree.

When team RWBY saw the spike get launched, they were worried for the Hunter. But when they saw them dodge the spike they were relieved, which quickly turned to shock at recognizing the person standing there. Ozpin was also shocked, but he wondered why Ruby would keep her status a secret, and also how she managed to keep it a secret for so long.

Back at the fight, Ruby realized that she needed to finish the fight fast, because if anyone saw her like this, they would start to ask questions. So, while rolling to the left to avoid a hail of spikes, she dropped the clip from her weapon and replaced it with a new one, this one with a cross design. She then proceeded to use her semblance and Crescent Rose to zip around the Hydra, confusing it, before shooting towards one of the heads and cutting it off. She then proceeded to shoot behind her, launching herself at the second head, soon repeating the process with the third and final head, finishing off the Grimm once and for all.

Ruby looked around and saw all of the carnage caused by the fight, thinking to herself, _"I really have to stop causing so much destruction when I fight. I'm a huntress, a really good one at that! You would think I would know about self control. Bu-"_

"Ruby, is that you?" Startled out of her thoughts, Ruby jerked her head to the source of the noise. To her horror she saw her teammates and Ozpin standing at the edge of the grove, with Yang rushing towards her.

"When did you guys get here? I thought you were all asleep?" Ruby said, still frozen in place.

"We were asleep, but Ozpin needed us for the new nightly patrol system. We heard the sound of gunfire and rushed over here, thinking that someone might be in trouble. We found you in the middle of your battle, right before you cut off one of that Grimm's heads. But enough of that. You're the Shadow Hunter? Since when? How did you keep it a secret all this time?" Yang rambled on and on.

Ruby, once she realized her sister wasn't going to stop asking questions, went over to Ozpin and asked, "You're going to want to talk about this, aren't you?"

Ozpin nodded, replying, "Yes I would. I am also curious as to how you kept this secret for so long, and how there are two of you."

When Ozpin said this everyone besides Ruby and Ozpin suddenly realized that there were two Ruby's. They all were surprised at this fact, and that they didn't notice sooner.

Ruby then said to Ozpin, "Let's go to your office, and I would like to bring my team with me. They should know the truth." They then all walked back to Beacon, except for the Ruby clone which disappeared. Blake, Weiss, and Yang, all impatient to get to the Headmaster's Office so they can figure out how Ruby is the Shadow Hunter.

When they finally arrived, they all sat down, Ruby in the middle, Yang to her left, Weiss to her right, Blake to the far left, and of course Ozpin in the Headmaster's seat.

"Well now Ruby Rose," Ozpin said, "I believe you owe all of us an explanation."

 **And Done! That was the first chapter of RWBY: Hidden Huntress. This is my first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated. I hope that the fight scene wasn't terrible and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon, and I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Some mechanics I want to explain first. Ruby was using Dust Crystals sort of like grenades. The way these work is that she can pump a tiny bit of her aura into them and when she wants them to explode, she just has to spike her aura slightly, and they will. The problem is, is that this requires concentration to maintain the connection,** **and also requires her to still have some aura, (although not much)** **so it has its limits.**

 **Also, Ruby has two different clips of ammo, regular clips, and cross clips. Regular clips are just regular clips of ammo. Cross clips are way stronger, being able to let her change direction when she is using her speed semblance, as well as let her get to high speeds from a standstill almost instantly. They also hold slightly more ammo as well.**

 **Almost every, if not every weapon in Remnant( The World RWBY takes place in) is also a gun. Ruby's Crescent Rose doubles as a high powered sniper rifle which she can use in both sniper form ( which looks nothing like a gun in my opinion) and scythe form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back with chapter two! I just want to address some things that have been brought up to my attention before we start.**

 **Ruby's clone. Ruby does not have Blake's semblance or a version of it, she used a dust that she created by fusing healing dust, earth dust, ice dust, and fire dust. (She won't be telling people how its made, so that's why I'm mentioning it here.)**

 **Ruby's name, Shadow Hunter. She got this name because she has only been seen once, and at that time she was wearing a black, hooded cloak, like her main red one except black, and people automatically assumed she was a hunter. So hence the name, Shadow Hunter**

 **Now with the disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or any of these characters or mechanics from the show. That privilege goes to Rooster Teeth.**

" **Hi": Grimm speech**

"Hi : person/faunus speech

" _Hi" :_ _Someone's thought's_

 **Chapter 2**

Ruby was nervous. No, scratch that, she was scared beyond belief. Sure she was a world class huntress, but no one ever knew that. She wasn't treated differently, like a freak, or a prodigy. She was just treated like a huntress in training, young and inexperienced. Like a child.

" _But now both my teammates and headmaster know about this and want an explanation, and I doubt that my status as a huntress will stay secret for long after, so I might as well tell them everything."_ Ruby thought with a grimace.

"Well now Ruby Rose," Ozpin spoke, "We're waiting. How long have you been a huntress? Why would you keep the fact that you are one of the most renowned huntresses of our time a secret?"

I've been a huntress since I was fourteen, a year before I came here." Ruby stated, " I didn't want anyone to know because I just wanted to be treated like a normal girl. I didn't want to be seen like a prodigy or freak, I just wanted to be treated like a normal 15 year old girl, and I knew that wouldn't happen if I revealed my status."

"How did you do it though." Blake suddenly spoke up. Then seeing everyone's confused faces she added, "Keep your status a secret I mean."

Ruby sighed, she knew this question would be asked of her, and she didn't really want to give an answer, "I used a type of dust I made. It allows me to create a clone of a person in every way. Personality, goals, fighting style, habits, an exact replica. I even gain the memories of the clone."

"That's quite interesting." Ozpin said, "How do you make this particular type of dust?"

Ruby shook her head, "I won't give that away. The combination is too volatile for conventional use. It doesn't even always work. The mixture of dust requires finite amounts of each type of dust I use, and it takes a lot of dust to make a small amount, so it isn't really practical."

Ozpin frowned at this, but seeing the reasons to be justified, he sighed and said "Okay, I understand. But if you manage to create a more useful version, or another useful type of dust, please inform me so we can run some tests. Okay, Ruby?"

Ruby, seeing this as a perfectly reasonable request, agreed immediately, stating, "I have a few types of dust in the experimental stages, but it's been slow going. If I had access to some better equipment and supplies, I might be able to get them done sooner.

As soon as Ozpin heard this, he smiled, and said, "I'm sure we can work something out later. But for now we need to figure out what to do with your status as a hunter. It would be a waste to keep Ruby's talents restricted to the missions that team RWBY are allowed to take.

At this, Weiss, Yang, and Blake, all nodded in agreement to Ozpin's statement, but Yang then realized something and decided to bring it to attention.

"Headmaster Ozpin, what about our team? Ruby's our team leader, and a lot of our team moves require her in some form. You aren't going to remove her from the team are you?" Yang asked, afraid of the answer, sure that Ruby would indeed be removed.

Suddenly, Ruby piped up saying, "I think I have a solution to that."

Ozpin, curious as to where this would go, motioned for her to continue. "Why don't I become a teacher here at Beacon? I already know all the information in all of my classes, and it would be unfair for me to fight against the other students in combat class. And if I ever have to leave on a mission with my team, I can leave a clone with some of the extra dust I have, and we can practice in our spare time if we have to work on team dynamics.

Ozpin saw that as a good idea, but found one little flaw in that plan. "What would you teach? You would be a good teacher for almost any spot, but we have no open positions for teaching jobs." Ozpin asked, figuring that Ruby had seen that flaw in this plan before see proposed the idea, and was going to correct him.

True to his assumption, she had, and she knew she would have to show another of her secrets. "I thought of this, and I figured I could teach a class on offensive aura manipulation. I discovered you can manipulate your aura to create different attacks, such as beams and spears, as well as using it for more defensive purposes such as barriers."

Ozpin was shocked, although the only indication of this was a raised eyebrow, and was quite skeptical, so he asked for a demonstration. Ruby, not wanting to break something, decided to create a barrier in the middle of the office and have Yang punch it, without Ember Celica active.

To do this, she asked everyone to stand off to the side, because she hadn't mastered this move yet. She went to the middle of the room, spread her hands out, and started to move her aura towards them, causing her palms to give off a faint red glow.

She kept feeding aura through her palms, shaping it into a red ten by ten feet square that was two inches thick. She then backed away, and had Yang punch the barrier. The punch connected, but instead of stopping the blow, the barrier caused Yang to be pushed back.

"It's a reflective barrier." Ruby explained, "It's designed to reflect ranged attacks and push back anyone trying to hit it with a melee attack."

Ozpin, now over his shock, decided that Ruby's plan of becoming a teacher was the best course of action. "Ruby, I believe that this aura manipulation would be a great asset against Grimm. I will call an assembly to introduce the new class tomorrow. But, do you have a name for it besides offensive aura manipulation?"

"Not really. I never needed one until now." Ruby spoke, slightly embarrassed that she never even thought to come up with a name for it

"How about Combat Aura Manipulation?" Yang asked. Ruby thought it over, and decided that she liked the name. "Yeah, that would work." She mused,

Suddenly Blake realized something, "What time would the class take place? We would need to have a time available for each year of students, first, second, third, and fourth years each.

Ozpin quickly saw a solution to that problem. "The Tactics and Strategy classes for all four years are twice as long because we didn't have anything better to do with those periods. Now though, we have a class to fill that two hour time frame."

"Sounds good." Ruby agreed, "But when do you want me to actually start teaching?"

'Would you be able to get set up in one of the extra classrooms within two days?" Ozpin asked, "Tomorrow wouldn't work well, because the students will need to be told a day in advance to get any needed supplies, and to get ready for the change in their schedule."

"Sure I could." Ruby replied, "I have all the supplies now. I'll get set after the assembly. "

"Good." Ozpin said. "Now, I would suggest you all head back to your dorms and get some sleep. The next few days will be quite busy, especially for you Ruby."

The team, who were all tired at this point in time, agreed immediately with Ozpin, and left for their dorms.

On the way, they all wondered how the next few days would pan out. Ruby being the most nervous of them all, decided to think more on what she was going to teach first, while the rest of the team discarded the idea and just made some small talk.

When they finally got back to their dorm. They all changed to their sleepwear and went to bed.

 **And that is Chapter 2 done! If you have any feedback, it would be appreciated, and I hope you're liking the story so far.**

 **I don't really like how I ended this chapter, so if you think the ending was a bit weak I'm sorry, but that's all I could come up with.**

 **One little thing that I would like to note is that in my story, every day in Remnant is 48 hours instead of 24. So that is why the class periods are so long.**

 **Also, first year students have classes on different days then all of the other year students,(second, third, and fourth.) and vise versa.**

 **Finally, I got inspiration for the combat aura manipulation from both Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, but I plan to make it less overpowered.**


End file.
